Interior Decorator
The Interior Decorator is a real estate service that sells several house makeovers (and furniture in Nintendogs + Cats) and can be accessed from the Shop menu. Nintendogs The Interior Decorator can be accessed by pressing the bottom left button on the "Go out" screen. Each version of Nintendogs starts with one of these houses as the default house. Like for example, Dachshund and Friends starts out with the Ranch House, making it free for that versions as would any other house that had been previously purchased. The default houses from other versions can be unlocked through Trainer Points or by doing Bark Mode with a player who has that version of the game. Also, once the player buys the house, they cannot enter the Interior Decorator again until the house remodelling is finished, which can take one to two real-time days. There are a total of nine (eight in the Japanese version) house models in Nintendogs. The most expensive is Outer Space and the cheapest is the Designer Condo. List of Interior Designs Japanese Version |trainerpoints=20,000 35,000|version=All}} |trainerpoints=20,000 35,000|version=All}} |trainerpoints=20,000 35,000|version=All}} International Versions |trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |trainerpoints=|version=All}} |trainerpoints=|version=All}} |trainerpoints=|version=All}} |price=$50,000.00|trainerpoints=12,000|version=All}} Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Interior Decorator is called Modo Home. In addition to selling houses, the Interior Decorator also sells furniture. Cody (NTSC) / Thomas (PAL) is the clerk. There is a total of 9 houses that can be bought but unlike the previous game, it doesn't take real-life days for the house to be remodeled. 'Houses' *Japanese Style: $1,000 ($0 in Golden Retriever) *Country Home Style: $1,500 ($0 in Golden Retriever also starting home.) *Asian Style: $1,000 ($0 in French Bulldog) *Scandinavian Style: $1,500 ($0 in Toy Poodle also starting home.) *Modern Style: $1,500 ($0 in French Bulldog also starting home.) *Fairy Tale Style: $1,000 ($0 in Toy Poodle) *Luxurious Style: $3,000 *Mario Style: $4,000 *Futuristic Style: $5,000 'Furniture' *Wicker Dog Bed: $30 "This wicker dog bed is nice and airy for those hot days." *Plush Dog Bed: $50 "Pets fall into a deep sleep on this extra comfy bed." *Miniature Bed: $120 "This comfy dog bed looks just like a human bed, but smaller!" '' *Comfy Couch: $200 ''"This big, cozy L-shaped couch is perfect for relaxing." '' *Antique Sofa: $3,500 ''"Comfortable and time-worn, this sofa comes with a huge ottoman." *Fancy Settee: $1,500 "This dainty settee was designed for the romantic at heart." *Leather Sofa: $600 "This modern black leather sofa is comfortable and stylish." *Designer Chair: $400 "Beautiful form meets function in this chic modern chair." *Armchair: $500 "This leather chair lends a touch of luxury to any room." *Chest of Drawers: $160 "This discreet chest of drawers will match any room decor." *Antique Chest: $1,200 "This classic chest of drawers is a striking period piece." *Wooden Cabinet: $500 "This refined cabinet is a shining example of Scandinavian design" *Bookcase: $400 "Old books line the shelves of this bookcase for an intellectual vibe." *Dresser: $800 "This wooden dresser gives your room a relaxed, homely feel." *Display Shelves: $400 "Art connoisseurs are sure to love this fine set of display shelves." *Japanese Step-Chest: $800 "This traditional Japanese chest once doubled as a staircase." *Fancy Wardrobe: $600 "This dainty wardrobe is a lovely addition to any room." *Display Case: $2,500 "This elegant display case is filled with delicate-looking heirlooms." *Starship Cabinet: $1,300 "A sleek cabinet fit for the deck of a star cruiser." *Dining-Table Set: $300 "This simple and sturdy dining table is great for everyday life." *Mushroom-Table Set: $70 "This mushroom table set brings an air of fun to any room." *Refrigerator: $800 "Tasty things come from the box, but it just...won't...open!" *Retro Fan: $70 "This cool retro fan is more aesthetic than functional." *Electronic Fan: $240 "Get wind of the future with this high-tech fan." *Oil Heater: $130 "Huddle around this old-fashioned heater for warmth." *Arowana Aquarium: $700 "Watching this majestic fish is relaxing and almost...hypnotic." *Piano: $4,000 "Pets love the sound of the piano. Kittens might have a go on it too." *Retro Tube TV: $300 "An old tube TV. Smacking it on the side won't improve reception." *Simple Cat Tower: $90 "A simple cat tower that will suit any room." *Slim Cat Tower: $150 "This minimalist cat tower almost looks like a work of art." it:Arredamenti Category:Places Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs + Cats